El secreto mejor guardado de los Malfoy
by Helena Dax
Summary: Antes morir que revelar ese secreto. Gen.


**NdA:** Dedicado a Aykasha_Peke, que fue la primera en adivinar un acertijo que posteé en el LJ. Espero que por lo menos te arranque un par de sonrisas, guapa.

Los personajes son de Rowling; el dinero, también.

**El secreto mejor guardado de los Malfoy**

En Malfoy manor, un grito escalofriante de horror perturbó el silencio de la noche.

* * *

Dos días antes, Draco y Astoria habían llevado a Scorpius a la feria. Era una tradición familiar de los Greengrass, grandes entusiastas de las montañas rusas y las norias. Draco lo encontraba un poco insulso comparado con volar en escoba y opinaba que, como tradición familiar, no era muy propia de sangrepuras, pero su mujer y su hijo lo pasaban tan bien que no tenía corazón para oponerse.

Había un problema añadido. Desde que había empezado a caminar, Scorpius había necesitado vigilancia constante. Tenía la habilidad de esperar a cualquier despiste de sus padres o de los elfos domésticos para irse a la aventura. Normalmente le encontraban enseguida, pero cuando estaban en el callejón Diagón o en Hogsmeade, rodeados de potenciales secuestradores, Draco había llegado a darse unos buenos sustos. A veces hasta consideraba la posibilidad de llevarlo atado con una correa, pero Astoria, incomprensiblemente, no lo encontraba una buena idea.

Draco observó a Scorpius, que iba hacia el tiovivo de la mano de su madre mientras se comía una nube de algodón de azúcar casi tan grande como él. Su hijo tenía toda la cara llena de pegotes rosados. Muy a su pesar, Draco tenía que admitir que su vástago también era un cochino de mucho cuidado. Tenía cinco años, pero parecía incapaz de comer sin mancharse, lo que más le gustaba era tirarse al suelo por los jardines y guardaba caracoles y gusanos en los bolsillos para enseñárselos luego como valiosos trofeos.

Cuando llegaron al tiovivo fueron a buscar las entradas. Y un instante después, como si hubiera usado la Aparición, Scorpius pareció haberse desvanecido de la nada.

-¡Scorpius! ¡Scorpius! –exclamaron, empezando a buscarlo por la multitud.

Aunque no era la primera vez que les pasaba, los dos estaban aterrados, su único hijo perdido entre muggles. Pero por suerte lo encontraron a los pocos segundos, charlando amistosamente con un niño muggle un par de años mayor que él. Dicho niño tenía pinta de ir aún más sucio que Scorpius, con sus vaqueros manchados de tierra, el pelo negro y alborotado y un par de churritones por la cara.

-¡Scorpius, nos has dado un susto de muerte! –exclamó Astoria, agarrándolo del brazo.

-Te has quedado sin feria por hoy, jovencito –le dijo Draco.

Todo podría haber acabado ahí. Pero no lo hizo.

* * *

-Scorpius, deja de rascarte en la mesa –dijo Lucius, mientras cenaban.

-Es que me pica, abuelo.

-Aguántate –dijo Astoria.

Draco asintió con firmeza. Vale que Scorpius era pequeño, pero si no empezaban a enseñarle modales ya corrían el peligro de que acabara comportándose como un Weasley. Y eso sí que no.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos fue él quien sintió picor en la nuca. Intentó aguantarse todo lo que pudo, pero era irresistible y no pudo evitarlo. Fue sólo un momento, lo justo para ganarse una mirada de asombrada desaprobación por parte de su mujer.

Y durante el postre, la que se rascó la cabeza fue Narcissa.

Y después todos.

* * *

-Oh, joder, no para de picarme –protestó Draco-. Astoria, ¿tengo la zona irritada o algo?

Ella se inclinó sobre su cabello fino y casi plateado

-Lo tienes rojo de tanto rascarte.

Pero luego vio algo. Una especie de cosita blanca junto a uno de sus cabellos. Pensó que podía ser algo de caspa. Aunque aquello seguramente iba en contra de las leyes de los Malfoy. Pero cuando lo rozó con el dedo para quitárselo no lo consiguió, como si estuviera adherida al pelo. Y entonces vio otra cosa. El bichito translúcido que correteaba por su cuero cabelludo.

Entonces fue cuando gritó.

* * *

-¡Piojos! ¡Piojos! –bramó Lucius, rascándose con desespero a dos manos-. ¡Tengo piojos! ¡No cogí piojos ni siquiera en Azkaban!

Draco, sentado en una silla, estaba sofocado de vergüenza.

-Nunca más volveremos al mundo muggle. ¡Nunca más!

Los cuatro estaban casi tan llenos de piojos como Scorpius, el responsable de que la plaga hubiera llegado a esa casa. Astoria no sabía si morirse de asco o llorar al pensar que quizás tendría que raparse la cabeza. Narcissa estaba superada por los acontecimientos. Nunca había conocido a nadie con piojos. Los sangrepuras no tenían esas cosas. ¿Cómo iban a deshacerse de ellos? ¿Con Avada Kedavras? Parecía un método muy peligroso. ¿Accios? Con lo pequeños que eran, iba a ser difícil atraparlos por el aire.

-Draco, ¿seguro que no hay ninguna poción que elimine esos… bichos?

-¿Crees que Snape nos enseñaría algo así?

-En la tienda de pociones deben de saber algo –gimió Astoria.

-Ni lo sueñes –le dijo Lucius, apuntándole con el dedo-. Ni lo sueñes, ¿me has oído? ¡Se correría la voz! ¡No nos convertiremos en el hazmerreír del mundo mágico!

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos.

-Abuelo, no se señala con el dedo, ¿sabes?

Lucius lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú mejor cállate.

-Eh, no le hables así al niño –dijo Draco.

-Si no lo juntarais con muggles…

-No empecemos con eso –replicó Astoria.

Todo parecía perdido. La estabilidad familiar de los Malfoy, por no hablar de su honor, estaba en peligro. Entonces Narcissa tuvo una idea.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Narcissa salió de la mansión. Cuando regresó, lo hizo con unas lociones muggles.

-He interrogado a una maestra de una escuela Salisbury. No basta con lavarse el pelo; así matas a los piojos, pero no a sus huevos. Me ha dicho que esto es lo que suelen usar los padres de esa escuela cuando sus hijos tienen piojos.-Miró a Lucius-. No te preocupes, le he hecho un Obliviate.

Todos se habían lavado el pelo tres o cuatro veces desde el día anterior. Todos volvieron a lavárselo una vez más con los productos muggles. Después se pasaron mutuamente un peine muy fino, que Narcissa también había comprado, para quitarse las liendres y se examinaron de nuevo para asegurarse de que ahí no quedaba nada vivo. Un par de horas después, los cinco estaban libres de la plaga, con el cuero cabelludo algo enrojecido de tantos restregones y productos químicos. Pero no se sentían satisfechos. La ordalía les había dejado humillados, con la moral por los suelos.

-Nunca le hablaremos a nadie de esto –dijo Lucius con voz sombría-. Jamás. Exijo un Juramento Inquebrantable.

Los Malfoy asintieron con solemnidad. Porque practicar magia negra, pase. Servir a un asesino chalado, también. Incluso pasar una temporadita en Azkaban no dejaba de ser una tradición familiar como otra cualquiera. Pero piojos… eso nunca.

**Fin.**


End file.
